LOTM: Jisatsu Squadron
Legends of the Multiverse: Jisatsu Squadron is an upcoming crossover storyline project created by fm-mikelback. This storyline will have a similar inspiration to this reminiscence of a very popular comic book series from the DC Universe The Suicide Squad (A supervillain task force program specialty). Now the story of the sequence may revolve around a group of anti-heroes working for a multiverse government controlled organization under the influences of Mykhaylov Gorbachev, President of the Russian Multiverse Federation Program. Acting as a denial, covert assets of the entire multiverse, it undertakes high-risk, but dangerous black-ops missions in exchange negotiations for clemency and saving the entire multiverse from an unknown but powerful threats, insurgencies, and planetary conflicts. The group operates out of only one destination known as a surreptitious intergalactic restricted penitentiary located somewhere in the multiverse, out of obscurity. To baldy go where no worst hero has gone before. It'll consist of 25 episodes in 3 seasons, 2 spin-offs, and story-arcs with several characters being introduced in their respective archs. Plot Sequence: under construction Main Characters: Jisatsu Squadron * Mykhaylov Alexandrovitch Gorbachev-Putin - The current headmaster of the Jisatsu Sqadron program and a former KGB fighter, grandson of the former soviet president of the Russian Federation Mikhail Gorbachev. He's the fellow who determines to make this operation in mission task recruitment developed the soviet way. * Cable (from the Marvel Comics) * Aphrodite IX (from Aphrodite IX) * Shampoo (from Ranma 1/2) * Warblade (from WildC.A.T.S.) * Lobo (from the DC Universe) * King Shark (from the DC Universe/Batman:Assault on Arkham version) * Wolf (from the Russian hit cartoon Nu, Pogodi!) * Super Patriot (from Savage Dragon) * Lucemon (from Digimon Adventures)(chaos form) * Sulfus (from Angel's Friends) * Joseph Fingers (from Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters) * Moon Knight (from the Marvel Comics) * Kurumi Tokisaki (from Date A Live) * Birdie (from Street Fighter Alpha) * Zhalia Moon (from Huntik: Secrets and Seekers) * Brat-A-Rat (from Filmation's Ghostbusters) Jisatsu members who appears later in the series (aka Upcoming members) * Dokuro-Chan (Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan) * Scareshiff (from Filmation's Ghostbusters) * Witchblade/Sara Pezzini * Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) * Elektra (Marvel Comics) * Cyblade (Cyber Force) * Glittergirl (Glittergirl) * Chapel (Youngblood) * Wolverine (Marvel Comics) * Ramlethal Valentine (Guilty Gear Xrd) The Anime Empire * Emperor X - not a member of the Jisatsu Squadron * Goku * Naruto Uzumaki * Ash Ketchum ** Pikachu (one of Ash's Pokemon) ** Greninja (one of Ash's Pokemon) ** Hawlucha (one of Ash's Pokemon) ** Talonflame (one of Ash's Pokemon) ** Noivern (one of Ash's Pokemon) ** Goodra (one of Ash's Pokemon) * Ichigo * Edward Elric * Pegasus Seiya * Andromeda Shun * Pheonix Ikki * Dragon Shiryu * Cygnus Hyoga * Bear Geki * Hydra Ichi * Monkey D. Luffy * Saitama (from One Punch Man) * Lime * Cherry * Bloodberry * Kamen Rider Ichigo (accompanies with Emperor X later in the series) * Sailor Moon * Sailor Mars * Sailor Mercury * Sailor Jupiter * Sailor Venus * Sailor Neptune * Sailor Uranus * Sailor Pluto * Salior Saturn * Sailor Mini Moon * Tuxedo Mask * Vampi * Momoko (Momo Kyon Sword) * Ryuko Matoi Major Characters * Optimus Prime * Ironhide * Bumblebee * Sideswipe * Ratchet * Wheeljack * Bluestreak * Smokescreen * Cliffjumper * Hound * Star Lord * Gamora * Drax the Destroyer * Groot * Rocket Raccoon * Grifter (DC Comics/ former WildC.A.T.S. member) * Batman/Bruce Wayne * Sophie Casterwell (later joined the Anime Empire) * Popeye the Sailor * Galtar * Princess Goleeta * Mordecai & Rigby * Benson * Skips * Muscle Man * Hi Five Ghost * Mortadelo & Filemon * Shaft (Youngblood) * Badrock * Diehard * Cougar * Photon * Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Magilla Gorilla * Princess Star Butterfly * Superman * Wonder Woman * The Flash/ Barry Allen * Cyborg * Green Lantern/ Hal Jordan * Aquaman * Martian Manhunter * Black Canary * Firestorm * Aztek * Booster Gold * Hawkman * Captain Atom * Shi (Ana Ishikawa) * Ripclaw * Morrigan Aensland * Angewomon * Rocky & Bullwinkle * Wraithborn * Zardonic * Gen 13 * Knightsabre * Kamen Rider OOO * El Chapulin Colorado * Super Sam * 10th Muse * Ninjak * Captain Kirk * Spock * Doctor McCoy * Uhura * Hikaru Sulu * Chekov * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Iron Man/Tony Stark * Captain America (brief appearance in Season 3) * Hawkeye * Mockingbird * War Machine * Tigra * Wonder Man * Nova * Songbird * Spider-Man * Kamen Rider Fourze * Kamen Rider Ryuki * Kamen Rider Den-O * Kamen Rider Gaim * Kamen Rider Wizard * Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider Stronger * Kamen Rider Kiva * Kamen Rider Kuuga * Kamen Rider Decade * Johnny Legend (Fairy Tale Police Department) * Kris Anderson (Fairy Tale Police Department) * Deadpool * The Punisher * Gry the Tall * Tour the Strong * Oko the Short * Z'Neth (Dragon Flyz) * Panda and Clownface * Phineas Flinch * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Shoutmon * Bloodshot * Mandrake the Magician Other Characters: * Trigon (DC Comics) * Rassimov * DeFoe * Russian Multiverse Federation Soldiers Plot Sequence: under construction Episodes: Season 1 # Proceed (part 1) # Proceed (part 2) # Proceed (part 3) # I See no sense of Trigon # Higher Risk at Midnight # The Night of the Cape Crusader # Search of the Inevitable (Part 1) # Search of the Inevitable (part 2) # Big Evil's Diversions # If Only If I had an Infinity Gauntlet (part 1) # If Only If I had an Infinity Gauntlet (part 2) # Reign of Terror # Invasion of the Insecticon Snatchers # No More Mr. Nice Hero # Taking Back the Trident out of the Waters (part 1) # Taking Back the Trident out of the Waters (part 2) # Rumble in the Jungle # At the Edge of an Iceberg in Krypton # Emperor X, Where Art Thou? # Danger in Latveria and back to Rassimov # Does the Fish have any Chips # Attack on the Empire (part 1) # Attack on the Empire (part 2) # Attack on the Empire (part 3) # Attack on the Empire (part 4) Season 2 # Taking Back Secret Saturdays # Kherubim my Wayward Sons of Destruction # Seek Rebellion # Eye of the Beheaded Stone # Demented Twist in Another Universe (part 1) # Demented Twist in Another Universe (part 2) # Demented Twist in Another Universe (part 3) # Looking at the Eyes of Hell # Mutilation in C-Major # Gorilla Warfare # The Invasion on Christmas Eve's Island with no snow (part 1) # The Invasion on Christmas Eve's Island with no snow (part 2) # Immortalized Intervention # Carnage in New York City # Get Along, Little Daemonites # Baptized in Fire Forty to Wonder Man # Mission Imp Possible Matter (part 1) # Mission Imp Possible Matter (part 2) # Recruit to the next Level # To Hunt Down a Rabbit # Waking Hours to Decimation # 626 # Green Arrow vs Jisatsu Squadron (part 1) # Green Arrow vs Jisatsu Squadron (part 2) # Green Arrow vs Jisatsu Squadron (part 3) Season 3 # The Lost Procedure Spin-offs * Jisatsu Squadron Vs. Suicide Squad Genres # Action # Adventure # Crossover # Sci-Fi Fantasy # Dark Comedy # Comedy # Military # Drama # Ecchi # Harem # Sci-Fi # Daily Life # Fantasy # Suspense # Thriller # Blood and Gore # Violence # Aliens # Magical # Space # Policy # Technology # Shonen # Shoujo # Science # Russians # Robots # War (sometimes) # Martial Arts # Dark Drama # Black-Ops # Romance (sometimes) # Mystery # Horror (sometimes) # Zombies Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Jisatsu Squadron Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:Fm-mikelback